Bionic in Middle Earth
by Gwenniegirl Kennedy
Summary: Robyn Summers, a bionic woman, finds herself in Middle Earth


Let me just start by saying this: I may have a bionic body, but I am not 'Bionic Woman'. I'm just a twenty-two-year-old who almost died in a pile-up on the highway.

My father saved my life. He gave authorization for them to reconstruct my body, my face, my body, my eyes, my ears, everything but my brain, and even that had a billion little chips on it. I was a full-on robot, with my human brain.

But his superiors wanted to use me as a weapon. So I ran. And ran. And ran...

"No sign of civilized life in sight, and I'm lost." I sighed, looking around the vast field I found myself in. There was a large mountain range about a mile to the east, and another encroaching forest to the west. My eyes scanned the surrounding area, and the only life around were the plants. I sighed.

"Robyn Lenaya Summers, what have you got yourself into?" I muttered. I began running towards the mountains, going as fast as I could. Which is pretty fast. I stopped short, though, several miles later, when I heard many footsteps. Human footsteps.

_Who the hell would be this deep in a mountain range like this? There isn't even a road._ I thought. I ducked behind a large tree, jumping up into a high branch. I scanned the ground again and saw a group of strangely-dressed men accompanied by what looked to be either four midgets or four kids. One man had long dark brown hair to just above his shoulders, another had long reddish-brown hair, and he was as small as the kids. There was a taller man with fair skin and white-blonde hair, and another with shorter light brown hair. Behind them all was a gray-robed wizard-esque man. They all looked like they were from the medieval ages.

The blonde man halted in his step, drawing a bow and arrow from his back.

"There is somebody nearby..." he murmured to his companions. The smaller, younger looking ones looked around fearfully.

"Who goes there!" the dark-haired man yelled, drawing a sword.

"Why should I tell you?" I called. They all looked up, but I was well-hidden.

"We mean you no harm, my lady." the wizard called. I was still distrustful, but if I could travel at the speed of a moving bullet, which I could, I could get away quickly if need be. So, I showed myself, jumping down. I landed on one foot and one knee, letting my fists slam into the ground for the sake of theatrics. Standing up, I pulled out my pistol, showing it to them, but not aiming.

"Make a bad move, you won't live to tell the tale." I warned, putting it back in its holster. I held my hand out. "Robyn Summers. And you all would be..." I trailed off. The dark-haired man stepped forward. He shook my hand.

"I am Aragorn Estel. These are Legolas Greenleaf," the blonde. "Boromir of Gondor," the other man. "Gandalf the Grey," the wizard. "Gimli," the bearded midget. "And Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin of the Shire." the child-like midgets. I nodded to them each in turn.

"Nice to meet you, but, where are we?" I asked, looking around me.

"You are in Middle Earth, my lady." the wizard guy, Gandalf, said. I raised an eyebrow.

"What's a Middle Earth? That sounds like something out of a book." I inquired.

"You're in it." the man Boromir said, gesturing to all around us.

"Okay, so, that settles it, I'm certifiably insane. Last I checked I was in the United States, running from the government." I muttered.

"Why were you running?" I think Pippin asked. I eyed him suspiciously.

"Why do you need to know?" I shot back.

"Don't push her. If she doesn't want to tell us, she doesn't have to." Frodo (I think) said. I nodded gratefully to him.

"Come along now, we're almost to the mines of Moria." Gandalf said, and the group continued walking. Cautiously, I followed behind them.

"So, seeing as I'm apparently in a completely different world with no idea how I got here, do you mind if I come along?" I asked. They stopped. The wizard guy and the other guys looked to each other uncertainly, and I could sense their hesitation.

"I don't think... that would be a good idea. There are many dangers along the road we face, miss Robyn." Aragorn said. I raised an eyebrow.

"Is it because I'm a woman?" I asked, offended. Aragorn started to speak when Boromir cut him off.

"Yes. The road we face is no place for a woman. You would be naught but a burden that would slow us down." he said bluntly. I narrowed my eyes at him. Before anybody even saw me I rushed forward, pinning the man against a tree with one hand. His eyes widened in shock and he struggled to get free of my grasp.

"Don't even try it. I'm at least ten times stronger than you. I could do this all day." I said rather smugly. After a few seconds, I let go. "I'm willing to prove myself." I added.

"How would ya do that, lass?" the dwarf-esque guy asked gruffly. I snapped my gaze to him, before looking to a nearby rock face. it was almost completely flat. Except, there was a small ledge about thirty feet up.

"I bet you I could reach that ledge just by jumping." I said, a smirk on my pale face. They looked up, and back to me disbelievingly.

"Really.."

"Yeah, really." I said, sprinting and leaping. I grabbed the ledge with my hands, letting myself dangle. "Are you convinced?" I called, planting my feet and pushing away from the rocks, landing on a high tree branch. I climbed down to see the awestruck men's' faces. I grinned.

"What sorcery is this?" the dwarf guy breathed. I shook my head.

"Not sorcery." I said, pulling my knife from my pocket and cutting a deep gash in my arm, exposing the mechanical insides with the slightest of winces. I watched as the wound faded, not even leaving a scar. "Robotics."

* * *

A/N: Aaaaand, that's that. The idea of a bionic person doesn't belong to me. Middle Earth and its affiliations do not belong to me either.


End file.
